A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin
by Hadley-sensei
Summary: Shinri means truth or trail... Something Akemi has dealt with all her life. Now, her emotionally exhausting lifestyle is starting to get the best of her... But can the two boys she treasures the most manage to pull her back from the edge? HikaxOCxKao
1. 1: Memories In Blue

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 1_

_Memories in Blue..._

Slightly tasseled dark brown hair, falling like a waterfall, down my back.

Stunning almond shaped eyes, that glistened with a cobalt hue, lined with a touch of mascara.

Naturally rose-colored lips, pouted perfectly below my slightly upturned nose.

Long shapely legs, a petite waist, and medium-sized breast, all glowing in perfect ivory…

Well, I was the picture of perfection, wasn't I?

_Was…_

The word stings now. I have yet to get desensitized to it, even though I hear it all the time.

"_She was so pretty before… Like a goddess."_

"_Her face was so full of life…"_

"_That girl used to get all the guys. She was so pretty, they had to take a number just to talk to her!"_

It'll get better, though. At least that's what I was told… Once the questions stop.

"_Oh my gosh, what did she do to her hair? It's so short now! And she died it?"_

"_Why does she slouch so much?"_

"_How'd she get so skinny? It's like she's a walking skeleton!"_

"_Her eyes… Why are they so dull?"_

Why do they think I can't hear them? And why do they take such an interest in the way I've changed? It's none of their business…

And why… Why are they so ridiculing? I don't want pity… But even that would be better than their judgmental stares.

* * *

"Akemi-chan?" I sighed inwardly, hearing someone call my name. It was a bitter reminder of what I once had… Spelled with the characters "ake" which means bright, and "mi" which means beautiful.

But, no matter how I loathed the name now, I was stuck with it. So, I put on a happy face, looking up from my magazine, and turning to the caller. "Yes, Hitachiin-sama?"

The kind woman smiled, stepping farther into my room without my permission. It's not like she needed it, anyway, it's her house. She stood: tall, elegant, and that beautifully natural mother's smile gracing her lips. "Dear, you know you can call me Yuzuha-san."

I returned her grin, with less fullness, "Only if you call me Shinri-san, like you promised Hitachiin-sama."

The elder woman placed a delicate, flawlessly manicured hand to her face, "That's right!" She exclaimed to herself. "You prefer your middle name…"

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her forgetfulness, "Yuzuha-sama, you came to tell me something?"

When Yuzuha nodded, her short, reddish-brown hair tended to flip slightly at the tips, "Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru are bored again. They won't stop complaining, and I have a lot of work to do!" With a frustrated sigh, she continued, "You'd think two teenaged sons in high school wouldn't be such a hassle, but these two!" She paused, as though trying to remember where her train of thought left off. Evidentially, she remembered, and snapped back to reality to say, "Could you please entertain them for a bit? You know how much they like you, Shinri-chan…"

I faked a smile for the kind-hearted woman, "Of course Yuzuha-sama." She left, I stood.

Running a thin hand through my short hair, I gazed in the mirror. An odd stranger stared back at me. She had very short, boy-cut, spiky hair, much like Yuzuha's, only making her look cute, rather mature as it shagged over my forehead and around my ears and cheeks. And, her hair was died a gray-ish cyan color, with just a couple millimeters of dark-brown roots showing. The strange girl was dressed comfortably in a long-sleeved, light blue scoop neck shirt, faded, semi-fitted jeans that covered half her feet, and her favorite indigo slippers with white fuzz covering the rim and inside.

That strange girl with outrageously colored hair and watery gray eyes was me.

I smiled a deaden smile to the mirror, passing it, and walking out of my room.

Hitachiin manor had many rooms, hallways, and doors. So many doors, in fact, my first few days here, I requested that some of them be labeled, making it easier to find my way around. But, I got used to it… Desensitized.

Finding the stair case I was looking for, I descended with my slippers flopping underneath me. One pale, slender hand clutched the railing tightly, my eyes watching my feet, never moving from the steps beneath me. I'm deathly afraid of heights, as it were.

But, once indigo slippers touched the ground again, the uneasy feeling left my stomach, and confidence returned to my steps.

I found the twins in one of their many game rooms. Books and homework papers lay discarded and forgotten on the low table, the two boys who left them there busying themselves with more interesting things.

Hitachiin Hikaru was watching his younger brother, Hitachiin Kaoru play a video game. The two identical boys had identical expressions of utter boredom.

"I thought you were bothering your mother." I commented blandly, using a much more discourteous tone than I did with Yuzuha.

Hikaru scoffed, "We gave up on that a while ago, Shinri-koi." The twins always addressed me with terms of extreme endearment. But, we weren't in love or together, as the horrific might suggest. The two had explained it to me at one point. Something about being their pet…

Kaoru chimed in, "She's the one who always complains about us not spending enough time together."

I yawned, uninterested in their depressing family life, plopping down in the small amount of space between the twins, Kaoru on my right, Hikaru on my left. My legs automatically curled to my chest, I crossed my hands over my knees, and rested my chin there.

Immediately, Kaoru leaned into my side, nestling his head on my shoulder. Hikaru grabbed my left hand, fiddling with it, examining it as though it was a new toy he had yet to figure out.

There's no such thing as personal space when it comes to the Hitachiin twins. Well, at least once they've taken an interest in you. I don't mind though. Having the two close to me is comforting in a way.

"Ne, Shinri-koi…" Hikaru broke the monotonous sounds coming from the boys' video game, "Do you always wear this? I don't think we've ever seen you without it."

Kaoru and I both looked over to what he was talking about. Hikaru sat, still fixated on my hand, now playing with the ring on my finger. It was simple, a thick gold band with one lone pearl, encrusted on it's surface. Compared to my drab appearance, the expensive-looking ring stood out on my white hand with chipped cerulean nail polish.

"Yeah…" I answered, my voice far off. "I only take it off in the shower, really."

Kaoru made a "Hmm," sound before returning to his game. Hikaru didn't bother responding at all, and just kept staring at my hand.

"You know," Now it was my turn to break our brief silence. Both of the Hitachiin brothers glanced up at my face, with the same large, cat-like amber eyes, and small, neutral frowns. When they didn't speak, I continued, "You guys are pretty weird."

"Well," They said simultaneously, shrugging, "You're pretty weird, too, Shinri-koi."

* * *

We must have stayed in the room for the rest of the day. Occasionally speaking, really just enjoying each other's company. I suppose we like to hang around each other too much, seeing as we didn't even leave one another's side, even when dinner was called.

I had gotten the twins to do their homework, a feat in itself. They had gotten me to play a round in Kaoru's video game, a feat for them.

But, the night drawled on, and eventually it was time for bed. The twins usually slept in the same room, just a few doors down from mine. We walked to our respected (or lack there of) bedrooms together, as we did every night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru share a look, which was never a good sign.

"Hey, Shinri-koi..." Kaoru began, coyly walking beside me, allowing Hikaru to flank my opposite.

The latter twin picked up where his doppelganger left off, "How would you like..."

"To come to school with us tomorrow?" They finished together.

My thin eyebrows shot up, disappearing into my shaggy bangs. "Guys, I'm nineteen... Why would I be in a high school."

The two rolled their amber eyes, again talking in unison, "You wouldn't be coming with us for the school day, silly."

"Just for the Host Club." Hikaru elaborated.

We were now at the top of the stair case, and the rest of our walk was short, "Again, I have to ask: why?"

"Well..." Hikaru continued, but Kaoru finished.

"The Host Club is doing a cosplay tomorrow."

"And your make-up expertise will come in handy for us."

"And it's not like we'd waste the money to hire a high-end professional when we have our own private make-up artist here."

I breathed a laugh. Sometimes I forget why I live with the Hitachiins... Their mother had taken me in to become the twin's personal beauty assistant...

"I guess, I kind of have to." By now, we were all gathered in front of my door, my hand on the handle, ready to burst in and fall onto my soft mattress.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around each other in glee, "Great!" They exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at their excitement, turning the door handle, and walking the first couple steps into my room.

"We'll send a driver for you at two-thirty, okay?" Kaoru happily followed me, dragging Hikaru along.

"Don't be late!" The elder twin reminded.

"Two-thirty, got it." I affirmed with a nod, "Now, shouldn't you two be getting to your own room?"


	2. 2: Formalities in Peach

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 2_

_Formalities in Peach…_

In my bedroom, you will find that the bed takes up most of the focus. I have other furniture, such as a desk and small couch, but the canopy, queen size tends to drawl ones eye. It was placed against the east wall, the west shaded with bookshelves and such. But, the north wall was bare of accessories, mostly because almost the entire wall was taken up by a large window. The window overlooked a brilliant garden, filled with flowers and shimmering ponds. It was a lovely feature, if I do say so myself.

Except… Well, except for the morning that is.

The house itself was eastward bound, and when the sun rose… Well, it shone right into my room. Those beautiful ponds reflected the sunlight, bouncing it strait through my window, filling my room with a light-orange light at five every morning.

My annoying alarm clock.

Everyone in the house tended to wake up around this hour, but no one really left their rooms for another hour.

I trudged from the warm comfort of my bed to the cold tile-floored bathroom. Stripping from my zebra print pajama pants and black camisole, I fell into a half-sleep while I showered.

The rest of my morning routine went through in a blur. I dressed in a peach colored mini-dress: it had a light, almost unnoticeable, flower pattern on it, thin straps, and a faux petticoat fringe on the bottom. Underneath the short dress, I put on tight black skinny jeans and finally pulled on furry light-pink boots that came up to my mid-calf. Lastly, I glanced through my jewelry box. It's been a while since I've worn any accessories…

My mind slipped out of it's foggy state when I stumbled upon a simple necklace with a little charm resembling a peach on a silver chain. Yuzuha had given me the necklace and a matching bracelet after she took went to a fashion expo in Tokyo.

"They just reminded me so much of you! You're just such a cute little peach!" She exclaimed, shoving the two trinkets (still wrapped in a nice box) into my hands.

I rushed over to the oval-shaped mirror on the wall beside my door. Carefully, I clipped on my accessories, placing them against my skin just right. Glancing up at my unruly hair, noticed it wasn't sticking up quite as well as I wanted it to. But, a few rakes with my hand and a minuscule dollop of hair wax fixed me to perfection.

For the first time in a very long time… I smiled a genuine smile at that strange girl in the mirror.

My joyous moment was cut short when small noises burst their way into my ears from the room next to mine.

That was Hikaru and Kaoru…

Their daily morning routine was similar to mine. Woke up, showered. But, they didn't get dressed right away. Normally, they put on the lower half of their clothing. Today, it was the pants of their school uniform. When I walk into the room, they'd be sitting in two salon style chairs, hair still damp from their shower.

My theory was proven correct when I stepped into the next door room.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shinri-koi," One of the twins greeted, offhandedly flipping through a magazine.

"Ohayou," I greeted back, eyeing both the twins.

I've heard of a fabled girl that could tell the twins apart… But I have yet to meet her. After knowing the twins for so long, I could differentiate them after talking to each for a piece. Unfortunately, I do not possess the talent of just walking up to each and saying "You're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru."

But, if one would spend the day with me, they'd notice that I _could _actually do that.

You see, I cheat.

I style their hair every morning. I know which twin has which part in their hair. As an add in, I used different hair spray on each. For Kaoru, I used a pear-scented spray, while Hikaru had apple. But, the smell was so faint on each, it was unnoticeable to those who aren't regularly exposed to it.

Standing in front of the two in the chairs, I closed my eyes, concentrating.

"You look cute today," The other twin stated sincerely, "Getting dressed up for us, I see."

I pointed to the twin that just spoke, "Hikaru." Then my fingers moved to the other twin, "Kaoru."

The two grinned at me, tossing their damp locks, "Correct." They praised in unison.

For the third time that morning, I smiled, then proceeded with the twins' abridged salon practice.

* * *

While Hikaru and Kaoru are at school, I spent my days quietly in my room. Sometimes, I'd call up one of my few friends and see if they wanted to do anything. But mostly, I stayed within the house, enjoying the peace of solitude.

Today, though, I had to be ready to leave the house at two-thirty. The thought itself made me a tad giddy. Hikaru and Kaoru had told me a lot about their favorite extracurricular activity, often fawning over the funny stories they shared with me.

It felt like I was going to meet celebrities!

Throughout the day, I flitted around the house, packing whatever cosmetic supplies I though that I'd might need, packing them all in a neat silver box-case.

When I saw the clock nearing the time of my departure, I did a few last minute tweaks to my appearance. Re-applying some hair putty, I straitened the few small curls at the ends of my short locks, tousling the top my dull teal hair, I moved onto my face.

I haven't worn make-up since… Well, since I changed. Sucking in a deep breath, burring the memories, and reached for my mascara. I stroked my lashes with the brush, enhancing my eyes. I pulled back, capping the brush once again, and stared in the mirror, amazed. A little bit of make-up goes a long way… That girl's dull grey eyes seemed a bit more vibrant, and a bit of sex appeal to them, bedroom eyes and such. I fluttered my lashes. So did she.

"Wow…" I breathed.

* * *

I heard a car horn from outside, knowing it was from the limo the Hitachiins sent for me. Before running out the door, I spritzed on a tiny bit of peach perfume, just for kicks.

My ride to Ouran Private Academy. The Hitachiin twins gave me specific instructions to follow. First I had to go up to the administration's desk…

"Hello, ma'am." I smiled politely at the plump woman sitting behind a desk over flowing with paperwork.

She gave me a professional smile, "How can I help you, dear?"

I was slightly taken aback by how sweet she tried to sound.

"I-I'm here to assist with a Host Club event…" My thin eyebrow furrowed, and I began to tap my fingernails to the pads of my thumbs; a nervous habit of mine.

The receptionist looked surprised, "The Host Club? Why, are you the cosmetologist they hired?" She placed a pair of rectangular reading glasses on the bridge of her nose, shuffling some paperwork. "Ah, yes… You wouldn't happen to be Minamako Akemi-san, would you?"

I nodded, inwardly cringing at my own name, "Yes, ma'am, that's me."

Her drawn-on eyebrows shot straight up, "You have clearance to pass." She reached forward, grabbing a visitor's slip. "Keep this on you at all times, just in case security stops you, dear."

I nodded, and left.

* * *

Next, Music Room 3...

The entire campus was a maze, but (thankfully), my two devilish friends had given me the basic directions. I've always had a good sense of direction, and found the infamous domain of the Ouran High Host Club…


	3. 3: Meetings in Heliotrope

A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 3

_Meetings in Heliotrope…_

Music Room 3 was behind two monotonous yet lavish doors, of which dwarfed my tiny figure. But still, I had to go in, no matter how intimidating the entryway may seem. I tapped my fingernails to my thumbs a few more times, grasped the brass door handle, and swung the door open.

A flurry of rose petals was there to greet me.

The flower remnants swirled through the air, blowing about me by an unknown force. Confused, but otherwise unaffected, I stepped into the room, make-up kit in hand.

Inside wasn't what I expected. Hikaru and Kaoru had told me that the Host Club greeted their costumers in a uniformed manner at the door. But Music Room 3 was in total chaos at the moment.

Three very attractive males rushed about the room, shouting and speaking in rushed, urgent tones to one another, and a series of what looked to be interior designers, whom of which were busy placing the finishing touches on the settings. From what I could pick up from their conversation, the kimonos had arrived late, and some props were missing. I glanced around the room, mouth agape in wonder of how they've transformed a normal music classroom into a tranquil scene from the Edo era…

Well, the cosplay might be in shambles, but at least the backgrounds nice to look at…

I went to take another step in, but was cut off when a much taller figure stopped me. Looking up, my watery-grey eyes met the coal black ones of a giant… Raking my brain, I realized this was Morinozuka Takashi (Mori for short, I think), one of the third years of the group. We stared at each other silently for a minute before another person manifested themselves to me.

"Takashi?" A child-like voice called out from behind Mori. We both turned to see a small blonde boy, his kimono half on, and a pink rabbit clutched to his chest. When his honey-brown eyes landed on me, they widened and beamed excitement, "Hello!" The short boy greeted cheerfully. He raced up to me, standing beside his taller friend. "Are you lost? I'm sorry, but the Host Club doesn't open for another half-hour…"

This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey for short), if I do recall. The loli-shota type? Well, he certainly had the face for it. Add a tinge of salmon pink blush, and he'd be absolutely irresistible.

When I didn't respond, the loli-boy continued, "Are you visiting from the middle school?"

His comment broke me out of my daze. I shook my head, the tips of my teal hair hitting my cheeks lightly. "No, no… I'm sorry. I'm actually supposed to be here…"

'_He thought I was from the middle school!'_ I hissed, frustrated in my head, _'I'm older than he is…'_

The pair in front of me looked confused, but turned to their leader for help.

"Hey, hey, Tama-chan!" Honey shouted over the noise at (who I presumed was) Suoh Tamaki, the Host Club co-founder, president, and all around king of drama…

The golden-haired boy flamboyantly turned away from the table he was placing. His stunning indigo eyes honed in on me instantly. They were an amazing hue of heliotrope, which I have never seen before. Honestly, I was quite jealous, being burdened with the dull gray eyes I held now.

I felt a bit of dread in the pit of my stomach, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"Hello, princess!" Tamaki strode over in three large steps, almost in a frolicking manner. He lifted my free hand to his lips, giving it a peck, and not letting it go, "I do apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems you've come too early. Our services don't open until…" He trailed off, noticing my petite frame, girlish face, and adorable clothing. "Are you from the middle school?" His voice sounded sincere as could be, but the comment annoyed me nonetheless.

I tore my hand away, sternly placing it by my side again, "I'm 19." My words were blatant and meaningful.

The three stared, confused for another second, "Nine…teen?" Tamaki muttered, still bewildered.

I could feel my fingers twitch, ready to commence my horrible nervous habit again. "I'm nineteen years old." My piercing stare shot up (well, down in Honey's case) to look each of them in the eye. "But that's not important right now. Do you know where I can find Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Honey pointed behind his shoulder, cocking his head in a very cute way, "They're still in the changing room getting ready…"

I glanced over to the back door he was referring to. With a bow, I said, "Arigotou," And pushed past them.

My feet had taken me almost completely across the room when I heard the shout, "Wait, they're changing! You can't just barge in--"

Too late. Without even knocking, I entered the twins' changing room.

It's not like I haven't seen them exposed before. We live together, and considering how much time we spend together, it's almost unavoidable to show some skin around these two. Besides, they're changing into costumes. You don't strip down completely just for costumes.

And my assumptions were correct; the only clothing article the two boys were missing were the top halves of their kimonos.

They were shocked to hear me come in, but that feeling disappeared as soon as they saw it was just me.

"Shinri-koi, hey." Hikaru greeted bordly, shrugging on his top.

"Hey guys," I sighed back in a similar tone.

Kaoru, the quicker dresser of the two, was just finishing tying the tasuki, asked, "So did you meet the other Hosts?"

I shrugged, "Three of them."

"That's right… Kyoya-sempai's dealing with the space regiment right now, and Haruhi said she had to talk to a teacher after class …" This time, Hikaru spoke, explaining why they were missing two hosts.

There was a small, but sturdy looking table in the corner of the small room. I placed my make-up kit on it before sitting down myself.

We stayed silent until the two were completely into their outfits.

"So, Shinri-koi," They both spoke, turning around simultaneously, "What do you think?"

I smiled at their kimonos. They were simple shinsengumi-style ones, with a blue and white patterned haoris and simple dark blue pants. Getting off the table, I made a few final adjustments in their costumes, fixing the haoris and pulling away a loose thread or two, and stepped back once again.

"Cute." I grinned.

The twins returned the gesture, planting a kiss on both my cheeks, sweetly murmuring, "Thank you Shinri-koi. You're cute too."

I turned my lips into a smile, and the three of us exited the room together.

Back in the main room, the three original hosts I met, plus another, were huddled outside the dressing room, distressed whispers passing from their mouths.

I heard counts of, "Unbecoming twins…" and, "Poor little girl…" and, "What's taking them so long?"

The four didn't notice we were standing there. Hikaru cleared his throat, both of the twins sharing a passively annoyed look. I stood silent between the two, holding a calculating face.

Tamaki shot up, his long arm extending, pointing an accusing finger at the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He addressed in a tone that radiated authority, "How dare you corrupt this lovely young lady!"

Kaoru sighed, crossing his arms. Hikaru mimicked the sigh, but he placed his arms behind his head.

"M'Lord…" Kaoru began, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions…"

Hikaru chimed, "Don't worry about it Kaoru. You know how Lord's perverted mind works…"

Kaoru nodded in concurrence.

Tamaki, utterly flabbergasted at the way the twins handled his indictment, immediately went on the defensive, saying, "That's not what I meant! I just find it irresponsible that, as hosts, you two insist on--"

I droned him out, blocking his now very loud voice from my head. Quietly, I watched the spectacle of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exchanging fairly harsh, teasing words to one another.

The fourth host, Haruhi, had shown up after I went into the changing room with the twins, so introductions were never passed. The twins had told me that she was a polite girl, so it didn't surprise me when approached.

Sticking out a hand to shake, Haruhi greeted me with a small bow, saying, "Hello, my name's Fujioka Haruhi." She, like me, was completely ignoring the three bickering boys.

I curled my lips into a small half-smile, grabbing her hand, and bowing also. "Hello Haruhi-san. You can call me Shinri."

Still smiling, Haruhi continued the conversation, "Do you go to Ouran, then? I don't think I've seen you around…"

I shook my head, dusty-teal hairs tickling my skin, "Actually, I'm here with the Hitachiins. I'm their personal stylist, you see, and they requested I'd help you all with your cosplaying."

"That's right!" The aforementioned twins came up behind me, each proudly placing a hand on my shoulders. "Shinri-chan is gonna help out today!" In their free hands, the twins held teacups, sipping on the warm liquid inside, nonchalantly ignoring their "king."

I noticed they didn't use the normal "-koi" at the end of my name. It wasn't a shock, though. Whenever we were all out in public, they maintained a more formal presence around me. The twins wouldn't touch me as much as they did when we were alone, and at times they wouldn't even talk to me. But, that was always on the rare occasion when we were all drug along to one of their mother's business parties. I'm supposed to be below them; I'm supposed to be their employee.

Tamaki was seemingly angered by the twins blatant lack of respect. He again began to (unnecessarily) shout in frustration, "This is no way to treat your king!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. From what I had heard, spats like these were daily occurrences for the Ouran High Host Club.

Their argument started back up again, so I took a seat beside Honey on one of the couches, Mori across from us two.

"Hey, Ri-chan!" Honey smiled up at me, a piece of cake on a plate in his hand, "Wanna split a cake with me?"

'_How adorable. He certainly lives up to his reputation…'_ I thought with a smile.

"No thank you, Honey-san. I ate before I came."


	4. 4: A Short History in Violet

A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 4

_A Short History in Violet…_

Eventually, the hosts had all changed into their costumes, and were ready for me to work my magic.

"Did you bring the supplies we asked for?" The twins chorused to me as I began to mussel through my kit.

"The hair extensions, you mean?" I pulled out the (very expensive) fake hair, each wrapped in it's own plastic slip.

"Are they the right colors?"

"They should be… Two auburns, one light-gold blond, one dark brunette, and a black…" I shifted through the hair pieces, reading off their labels.

* * *

Each of the hosts took turns, allowing me to put on the shinsengumi-style head bands just right, then adding the hair extensions as pony tails to a few select hosts.

My short session with the twins went smoothly, as usual.

Both Honey and Mori didn't need the extensions, so all I did was tie their headbands on so their hair underneath would shag out in just the right way.

Haruhi was a bit more difficult, I had to style her hair so the layers looked pulled back to the top of her head. Let's just say, there's now about two dozen bobby pins concealed on that girl's scalp…

"So, how long have you known the twins?" She asked, curiously gazing up at me while I analyzed her head.

I glanced down into her large, dark eyes for a moment before grabbing a handful of pins, and securing them between my lips. "About eight or nine years, I'm not quite sure…" Was my absentminded and muffled response.

"Really?" Haruhi flinched when I tugged a bit too hard on a certain lock. I silently apologized by rubbing her sore scalp lightly, "Where'd you meet them?"

"Through their mother." Again, my answer was stated curtly.

Haruhi's eyes glazed over in slight confusion, "The fashion designer? How did you know her?"

It was probably because I was too preoccupied with her hair that I didn't notice how many pressing questions this girl was asking.

"I used to model her designs."

"Used to?" Maybe it was her host training that made Haruhi say, "But, Shinri-san, you're still so pretty. Why are you a cosmetologist?"

I fixed the last pin, leaving my face stoic and unmoving. On the inside, though, I had a whirlwind of shock and perplexity. It tore along my insides, ripping up the left-over shreds of my heart. My past was a touchy subject, to put it lightly.

"I guess the modeling world just came to be too much for me…" I clipped the hair extension in, making it so the illusion of long hair.

"Oh…" She looked about to say more, but I shooed her away, allowing my next "client" to take the chair.

"Did I here you tell Haruhi you used to model?" Tamaki asked with a genuine interest, taking Haruhi's empty seat.

I nodded in conformation, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"No wonder, a beautiful princess such as yourself would make a wonderful fashion model!" He exclaimed flamboyantly with a glint in his eyes, "You know, I've considered modeling myself…"

And so, I was stuck listening to Suoh Tamaki's life goals and aspirations for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

It was by some miracle that the Host Club got their stuff together by opening time.

Technically, once all the hosts were in gear and ready, I was no longer needed. But, the twins were my ride home, so I was forced to stay. The two really wanted me to come sit by them at their hosting table, but I didn't want to intrude (well, that's a lie: really, I just didn't want to be surrounded by love-sick high school girls), so I opted for reading a book by myself in the back. The closest host to me was the quiet one, Mori.

"Tamaki, you're dressed as Ryoma Sakamoto, right?"

"Don't die, Haruhi, I don't think I could take it!"

"So, Mori has to be Yamazaki!"

'_God, their fantasizing is getting to be a little much, isn't it ?'_ I sighed in my head, turning yet another page in my novel.

Hearing a noise, I glanced up to see three girls watching Mori, hearts in their eyes. They babbled and babbled, probably causing--

There was a sudden movement, and…Did Mori just stab the wall?

In fact, he did. Mori was currently holding the handle end of a long spear, the sharp end embedded in the sliding door right in front of him.

I closed my book, peering with fascination at the sight before me, as the hosts flustered about, trying to guess why Mori just… assaulted a wall.

"No," Mori dismissed their ramblings with his steady, gravely voice. He opened the door, and the hosts gathered to peer out. "We have a trespasser." He explained.

I left my chair in the corner to go see what they were looking at. Indeed, there was someone who looked quite out of place in Music Room 3.

He was another student, that was obvious enough from his uniform. Grant it, he wore the uniform with much less grace than the Host Club did, with an open jacket and no tie, tee shirt underneath. Yankee fashion faux pas. Big time. His chin-length red hair was half way pulled back, some pieces still shagging around his jagged face.

The Yankee growled, "Morinozuka Takashi!" He shouted, jumping up. Everyone gasped, expecting a surprise attack, but, instead the student fell to the ground in a respectful bow, "Sempai, please, take me on as your apprentice!"

* * *

Now, I wasn't paying too much attention with this next bit, but from what I could gather, the Yankee's name was Kasanoda Ritsu. And, evidentially, he was in desperate need of friendship advice, and thought Mori was the best person to take it from.

'_I wonder if it's always this crazy around here…'_ I thought idly with dull eyes, as I stared at that familiarly strange girl in the refection of my "instant coffee." I was seated with Honey and Mori, while the rest of the host club sat parallel on a couch to Kasanoda.

They all looked at him with sympathetic eyes, while I looked out the window with bored ones.

"Morinozuka-sempai… That's why I need you to show me…" A clenched hand on his face, Kasanoda spilled his sorrowful confession, "How do you manage to have so many friends?" Mori turned to look now, "When you're just as mean looking as me?"

My eyes tore from the outside scenery, now listening with amusement.

"You're expressionless, distant, and hardly ever talk. Plus, you got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell, so how do you have so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not?"

I took a sip of my coffee to keep myself from laughing. What a nice guy, this Yankee is.

Mori covered his face with one hand, leaning his elbow on the table in a very dejected manner.

"Hey, Takashi," Honey whispered to him, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little light headed…" Mori replied with his gravelly tone.

I reached over, patting his hand lightly, and saying, "Don't listen to the Yankee. I think you're a very fine looking person." Before returning to my coffee. It's quite good, you know.

* * *

After a tad bit of discussion (or lack thereof), it was decided that all Kasanoda was missing was a "lovely item."

"Sure Mori-sempai may be kind of mean looking, and he may seem distant when you first meet him," Tamaki explained, "But if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders… Suddenly he's like a forest teddy bear that all the animals adore!" I could almost hear the fluttering joy in his voice, "In addition, this 'lovely item' plays up Mori-sempai's strong and silent character…"

I drifted off, again droning out their voices, just enjoying my coffee.

"Takashi…" Honey's sweet voice turned glum managed to reach my ears, "Have you really been using me this entire time?"

Mori quietly denied the adorable one's accusation.

"I'm sorry, but Honey-sempai is in a long-term lease to Mori-sempai right now…" His amethyst eyes darted to me, "I would offer you this middle-school girl, but--"

"Shinri-chan is _our _lovely item." The twins annunciated, appearing behind me, each wrapping an arm across my shoulders. They glared.

"She belongs to the twins," Tamaki continued, "So, the next thing we need to discuss is your _disturbing_ Yankee fashion sense."

* * *

"I completely disagree with every one of their decisions." I told the twins bluntly, after conferring with them about Kasanoda's new look . "Completely disagree."

"Aw, come on, Shinri-koi," They whined, thrusting a curling iron into my hand, "It'll be funny." And continued digging through my cosmetic kits. They managed to pull out a pair of fake sunglasses and an incredibly ugly scarf from one of my accessory bags. Don't misunderstand, I never wear them, they're purely for the twin's amusment.

I sighed, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, about to request them to stop. But, my words came to late, and my actions came too subtle, as they didn't see me. Then, when Hikaru's hand flew up to pass me some gel, the jar happened to be knocked against my shoulder, which cause the lid to fly off, and thus spill over my clothes.

My dull eyes closed in a quiet frustration as I gently whipped away some of the gel splatter on my cheek.

The twins stared, wide-eyed at the mess they'd made on my peach colored mini-dress and jeans.

Instead of acknowledging their apologetic looks, I simply pushed past them, grabbing another smaller bag next to my large silver case. I pulled the door to the changing room closed, pushing them out. Not two minutes later, I came out in a new outfit; violet tank top, skinny jeans (much likes the ones I had one before) except these ones had decorative rips up the front, and the same booties as before.

The twins smiled a bit, "You always come prepared, ne, Shinri-koi?" Hikaru asked rhetorically.

"I've learned my lesson the first time." I sighed, tugging the tank top down a bit farther.

"Anyway," The two drawled, "Back to Bossanova-san!"

* * *

A/N: If you haven't noticed so far, this series is following the anime, but has elements from the manga. This is because I know the anime better than the manga (mostly because I've seen every single one of the anime episodes and only hold a handful of the manga volumes and have to go online to read the rest of it...) So, if you follow the anime plot (which makes no sense), you'll notice I'll skip around. Please don't flame me on it, I know what I'm doing. Thank you.

P.S. I appologize for any mistakes/ lack of creativity in this chapter. I'm afraid I was not in my element while writing it. I'll try better next time. Thanks again.


	5. 5: A Dull Afternoon in Vermilion

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 5_

_A Dull Afternoon in Vermilion…_

"Those glasses make you look old." Hikaru commented un-tactfully after staring at me for… Well, quite some time. "You should probably go for a rimless frame, they'll make you look cuter."

"I'm not trying to look cute, Hikaru." I stated blandly bored, shuffling through some of Yuzuha's paper work, a large pile of which was spread across the low-lying table in the twin's game room. "I'm trying to look my age." With a slight adjustment of my red, thick-rimmed rectangular lenses up my nose, I dove back into the huge pile of shipment and order sheets in front of me.

"He's got a point, Shinri-koi," Kaoru looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to say, "The glasses make you look like a middle-aged business woman."

"You're just contradicting yourself." Hikaru added.

"How so?" I sighed, sorting another three pages.

"You have the body of a 19 year old." The two chorused in perfect obviousness.

"And the face of an 11 year old." Hikaru added.

"You should embrace your adorable looks." This was Kaoru.

A few more papers in their correct place, "Again, I don't want to look cute, adorable, or like a little kid. I want to look like a nineteen year old… For once."

Hikaru snatched the aforementioned antagonistic glasses from my face, so fast my slow reaction time didn't kick in a second later, "Give them back." I ordered, though my voice was feeble, as usual.

Of course, the older twin ignored me, peering through the lenses. They were quite a strong prescription, obviously hindering his sight greatly. "Wow, you really are blind, Shinri-koi."

My mouth twisted into an unattractive knot, eyes shooting closed in a painful frustration. I was far sighted, for a very particular reason, which both of the twins knew about. I loathed this small hindrance in my life with a passion, which, again, the twins know. Hikaru should know better than to point it out to me.

"Give her the glasses back, Hikaru…" Kaoru's voice, too, was small, but firm. He knew of my hang-up, and his voice was quietly reminding his brother.

Hikaru frowned slightly, leaning forward, around the corner of the table to place the glasses back on my face. Our eyes met, a clash of sympathetic gold and sorrowful gray. He struggled to give me an uplifting smile, tucking a stray chunk of dusty teal hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." My hoarse voice sounded as diminutive as ever. But, not dwelling on it (a habit I've been forcing onto myself), I adjusted the thin strap of my red camisole, and continued my work.

As of just noticing the shirt I was wearing, Kaoru remarked, "You look nice today, Shinri-koi." He again, tugged up the strap that I just fixed, it having fell off my narrow shoulder again. "Much different than the sweaters you usually wear…"

I shifted uncomfortably under their analyzing, cat-like gazes, pulling slightly at my gray skinny jeans. They cling to my legs in a comfortable, yet showy manner. I found the color went well with cherry-red cami. Of course, that was my old fashion expertise, rearing it's head again…

"You're mother had a client coming while I was in the office. I figured I shouldn't look absolutely atrocious, since she's a fashion designer after all."

Kaoru chastised my words almost immediately. "You never look 'atrocious,' just dressed down."

"Yeah, besides," Hikaru added as soon as Kaoru's sentence ended, "Your baggy clothes sometimes make you look… charming."

I could tell Hikaru was choosing his words carefully, taking into consideration the conversation we just had. This wasn't normal for him to do for others, but we've had our history of him saying the wrong thing, as well as me doing the same. All in all, the twins and I had found this neutral in between of casual carefulness with each other.

"Thank you." My words lacked initial gratitude, rather holding a hint of distain (mostly from the complements to my outfits), and a bit of rush, wanting the topic to change. Which it did, as soon as I picked up the next paper. There was a slight silence as I read it over, the twin's observing eyes never once leaving me. "I have to go speak with your mother, there's an accounting error on one of her shipment orders…" I left my companions to Yuzuha's office.

* * *

I knocked, rapping my knuckles lightly against the large wooden door, "Hitachiin-san?"

"Come in, Shinri-chan!" She called back, voice chipper as ever. I suppose the meeting went well.

Entering, I held up the few receipts. "There's an error on this account sheet. It will need your correcting."

Yuzuha was at her desk, sitting daintily with her legs and wrist crossed, resting on her lap. She wore her usual business attire: a stylish blazer, pencil skirt, a nice pair of pumps, all coordinated neatly by colors. Her client was a surprisingly young man, only looking about twenty, maybe twenty-one or so. He was across from Yuzuha, sitting in a similar business-like fashion, wearing a pair of pleated slacks and a simple cotton button-up. It was a fairly casual outfit, considering he's here for a business interview, but the slacks were very well tailored to his body, and the light pinstripe pattern on his shirt was the perfect detail for his attire.

Placing the receipts on her desk, I watched the newcomer out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be doing the same to me, his striking blue eyes boring into the side of my head.

"Thank you, Shinri-chan," Yuzuha cooed, before spinning me around to fully face the stranger across from her, "By the way, this is Kobayashi Taji. He just inherited a designing firm from his grandmother. He'll be head of my design team from now on. Taji-san, this is my assistant, Shinri."

In a gesture of politeness, I allowed my lips to curl into a small smile. "Hello, Kobayashi-san." My voice was tight, not being used to speaking to strangers, bowing stiffly.

He returned the smile, charmingly so, saying, "Feel free to call me Taji, Shinri-san."

Straightening up, I replied, "Of course, I'll keep that in mind." Turning back to my boss, I said, "I should return to the rest of the shipment order forms…"

She perkily nodded, "Yes, yes, of course!" Swishing me away with her hand.

In another polite gesture (more for Yuzuha's sake than anyone else's), I turned to Taji, bowing again, "Have a nice day, Taji-san."

Flipping, obviously dyed, icy-blue colored hair and tossing me a glittering smile, he replied, "Hope to see you soon, Shinri-san."

* * *

I returned to the gaming room, reluctantly plopping down at the table once again. It wasn't really a surprise when I discovered the twins missing. They probably had just gotten bored again; really they can't sit still for very long without wondering off to find something to do.

Tapping the red pen I'd been marking the papers with to my chin, my thoughts absently drifted to that Taji boy… Something about his looks set me off a bit. It reminded me slightly of those old days when I would walk down a runway. There'd always be a few men in the back of the crowd, giving me the same look, making my insides turn a bit with unease…

But, of course, my thoughts were cut short by the identical boys that might as well of considered me their other twin. Together, they latched onto me, each taking a designated side, one twin resting his chin on my head, the other nuzzling my cheek in an affectionate way.

"Shinri-koi, we missed you," whined Kaoru.

"What took you so long, we were bored!" This one was Hikaru, I could tell by the strong apple sent that rushed to my nose from his scalp. He was the one nuzzling me.

"Your mother was introducing me to her new employee." My voice was as bored and plain as ever, loosing all of the kind and polite tone I held for Yuzuha while in her presence.

The twins gave a simultaneous huff, "That weird guy with the blue hair?"

I struggled to nod, their vice grip and close proximity preventing me from moving much.

"We don't like him." They stated bluntly.

Again, I struggled to move, my shoulders barely twitching with a shrug.

For the past few hours, the twins bustled around the house, switching between their games, homework, and pestering me. I continued to busy myself with Yuzuha's paperwork, reading glasses balanced on the tip of my nose, constantly tapping away at a calculator.

It was when Hikaru (who had been leaning up against my back, Kaoru nearly sleeping on his lap), yawned loudly, porously tilting his head back onto my shoulder, leaving it there. "We should go to bed soon, Shinri-koi… It's pretty late."

With a sideways glance at the grandfather clock shoved to the corner of the room, I noted that it was a very late hour, sometime past when I would have usually gone to bed.

I also yawned, just now realizing how tired I was. Pulling off the red rimmed glasses, I rubbed my eyes, concurring with my amber-eyed friend, "I guess so…"

Nudging Kaoru lightly, Hikaru and his brother rose to their feet, as did I. Together, as we do every night, the three of us trudged to our respective rooms. This night, I left my red cami on, instead just swapping my jeans for a pair of black and gray pinstripe pajama pants. The pants pooled around my feet, falling low on my hips even after I pulled the drawstring tight.

Within a few slow steps, I was able to fall into my large bed, but found myself too tired to climb all the way up to the pillows, and settled for sprawling right in the middle. I closed my tired eyes, ready to welcome the gift of sleep, when I was startled by another crawling into bed with me, followed by yet another one after.

The faint smell of pear drifted past my senses as Kaoru pulled a pillow down from the headboard for us to share. I gladly welcomed his kind gesture, laying my cheek upon the soft silk, facing the younger twin.

The elder had ungracefully grabbed the folded comforter at the end of the bed, quickly pulling it up to cover us three. Instead of being like his brother and fetching a pillow, Hikaru opted for laying his head on my chest.

I lay on arm over his shoulders, his hand weakly grabbing onto it. My free hand reached for Kaoru, who gladly complied, our laced fingers resting between us. Lazily, I opened my teal eyes to meet Kaoru's smile before closing them again, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: I appologize dearly for the delay, if any of you were actually waiting for this chapter. But, here it is, a new character and everything... Anyway, I hope my terrible writer's block is over for this story, as I've had high expectations for it since the beginning... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. 6: Illness in Rose

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 6_

_Illness in Rose..._

I pressed my forehead against the rain-covered window glass, counting the drops that rested on the opposite side. For entertainment, I would circle two in condensation, then attempt to predict which one would make it to the bottom pane first… I've lost to myself seven times already. This of course, was all just a distraction, as I was in a miserable state, bored out of my mind, and worst yet, sick. Though I hadn't checked, I was fairly sure I had a fever. Every time I tried standing for more than a few minutes, I'd get dizzy and my head would start to ring. I was lucky to make it to the bench seat by the large window in my bedroom without passing out.

The left side of my face was numb after being pressed against the cool glass. I snuggled deeply into a light pink blanket that usual sat at the foot of my bed (just for decoration, but it was soft, and I used it often for cold days around the house). Underneath the banket, I was just wearing a similarly-colored pink camisole, and these pajama pants that I'd stolen from one of the twins; they were blue, with pink horizontal stripes… Or maybe pink with blue stripes, it didn't really matter… Then, of course, my outfit was topped off with my signature indigo slippers.

Dully, I noticed a shuffling down stairs… Small dings and scrapes. Those were the chefs and maids, beginning to prepare dinner and serving out the twins after school snack. This meant they'd be home soon…

My theory was proven correct when I heard the front door slam open. On any other day, I'd be waiting for the two at the dinning room table already. The twins loved snack time… It was a time we all spent together. It probably was because their family never had meals together. At the Hitachiin's, the twins ate dinner in the early evening, then their parents ate pretty late, after work. As for me, well, I never ate dinner at the table, anyway.

But, snack time was the closest the twin's got. It was all three of us, and occasionally one of their parents, but that was only on rare occasions.

"Shinri-koi!" I heard them call together. Obviously, they were missing their last family member. "Get down here already!"

With a sigh, I swallowed back that sick taste that had been lurking in the back of my throat since I woke up. Standing, I willed the dizziness away, and began walking towards the dining room. With the pink blanket still wrapped around my shoulders, I finally got to where the twins were.

The first thing I noticed was that they had both gotten fairly wet in the rain, and their hair flopped over their foreheads, instead of being neatly parted. Thus, my usual cheat was rendered useless, and I couldn't tell which twin was which.

The first thing they noticed about me was how terrible I looked, which they vocalized by chorusing, "You look terrible, Shinri-koi."

I rolled my watery eyes, "I know." My voice was hoarse, and very strained. Begrudgingly, I took a seat next to the twin sitting closest to me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked gingerly, stroking a hand through my short, teal hair. The tone of his voice and the gentleness of his touch tipped me off that this was Kaoru.

I nodded, swatting away his comforting hand. "I'll be fine." Quickly, I served myself a cup of "instant coffee" (a new favorite of the twins), hoping the warm liquid would settle my warring body.

"Will you be alright for the party tonight?" This was the twin opposite of me, Hikaru, if my guess was correct.

The instant coffee did wonders, soothingly caressing my insides, "I should be fine..." The hoarseness of my voice contradicted my words.

"Good," the same twin continued, "We've picked out a pretty cute dress for you. It'd be a shame if you didn't get to wear it..."

"Hikaru," the twin next to me scolded with a slight whine, "If Shinri-koi is sick, we shouldn't make her go."

"It's okay, Kaoru..." I shrugged, "I think I just have a cold or something. Nothing a bit of medicine shouldn't fix."

Kaoru pursed his lips a bit, "Do you want us to call over one of Kyoya's doctors to look at you?"

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly. Quickly realizing my mistake, I sank into the chair more, my head ringing from the loudness of my own voice, "A doctor isn't necessary, I'll be fine by the time the party comes around."

"You know what it's for, right?" Hikaru asked me, amber eyes glinting, even though his expression seemed to be bored.

I shook my head with a shrug. My lifeless blue hair was beginning to shag over my eyebrows so I brushed my bangs to the side.

"It's to celebrated mom's new head designer, that Kobiyashi guy." Kaoru answered, nibbling on the end of a Pocky stick.

"Oh..." An image of Taji flashed in my mind, his blue dyed hair reminding me of my own. Perhaps it was time I moved onto a different color...

Hikaru sighed, "It's just going to be another boring cocktail mixer."

"Mom's just going to ignore us, then scold us for not being social enough," continued Kaoru.

"And Dad will probably just hide away in a corner..."

"And we can't forget..." Kaoru hinted, meeting his twins eyes.

They both groaned the answer, "The marriage proposals."

I nearly laughed. Though, being in the state I was in, all I could do was crack a smile. Every social even that their Yuzuha-sama held always included gushing mothers and doting parents presenting their daughters, in hope of making an alliance, and overall gaining access to the Hitachiin fortune. It was hysterical to watch them line up, only to be knocked down in a few coarse words from the twins. Surprisingly, unless it benefited them in someway, they showed little respect and kindness to girls outside of the Host Club. It wasn't to say they were rude or mean, just cold.

Changing the subject, I asked, "So did Kasanoda come back to the Host Club today?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru's faces dropped. I sensed an odd aura over coming our table, the general ferocity of it sending chills down my arms. Tightening the pink blanket, securing it around my shoulders, I asked, "Something happened, then?"

"He... saw..." They both growled. "He saw..."

"Saw what?"

"He knows Haruhi's secret." Kaoru growled. Although, since this was Kaoru, his voice was neither fierce nor intimidating.

I quirked an eyebrow, staring down at my tea, "How'd he find that out?"

And so, I was forced to listen to the twins interpret a story where Kasanoda had accidentally (although from the way the twins described it, it wasn't so accidental... I sort of figured they were exaggerating). But, I could pick apart the facts from their story easily enough. From what they told me, Kasanoda had walked in on Haruhi whilst she was changing. Needless to say, the Club as traumatized.

"Was she naked?" I asked, my voice monotone, as I was bored from listening to them rant, as well as already exhausted from my illness.

Hikaru shook his head, "No, she only had her shirt off."

I rolled my eyes, "So what's the big deal? He saw her in her underwear. It's not like she's got a lot to show, anyway." I slumped over, moving my tea to the side so I could rest my forearms on the table, resting my head on them. "Nice girl, but she's flat as week old soda." Sitting up temporarily, I gestured to my own chest, comparing my analysis to my 32Cs.

The twins couldn't help but agree. With a sigh and a nod, they admitted, "Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing!" And continued to devise a secretive plan to get back at Kasanoda.

"If I didn't know any better," my voice croaked from behind the rim of my tea cup, "I'd say you guys were jealous."

That shut them up pretty quickly.

Simultaneously, the twins turned, staring me down with blazing topaz eyes. I met each of them evenly, calculating both of their gazes with a dead poker face. Hikaru seemed a bit shocked, but mostly outraged. Whether that was towards me or Kasanoda, it was hard to tell. Kaoru's held the same shock, though his lips were slightly parted in a softer confusion. It was as if he was realizing that I knew more than I let on (which was true).

"Why would I be jealous of that Yankee?" Hikaru immediatly defended himself arrogantly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Cause he got a peek under Haruhi's shirt. Which is farther than you've gotten with her, or any other girl for that matter." I shot back, only angering him more. Sure I was antagonizing, but could you blame me? I was a bitter bitch with a cold.

Kaoru, ever the sweet one, butted in instantly, "Maybe it's time we all get ready."

My lips pursed, and Hikaru's eyes narrowed. Still, we listened to Kaoru, who was wiser than both of us (we knew it, so did he). It had always been like that. Though I was supposed to be the older one, the supposedly "mature" one, I still had petty moments. Hikaru was the easiest twin to peeve, so he was my main target. Yet, Kaoru, the ever-so-gentle Kaoru, had a magical way of proving both of us wrong, and shutting our feuding mouths with a few quick words.

"Fine," we sighed, for once us two us talking in unison instead of the two brothers.

We all stood, me cocooned from my neck to my knees in a pink blanket, and the twins still in their slightly damp school uniforms. Kaoru came over, giving me a small kiss on the crown of my head, murmuring, "We'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

I nodded, eyes glued to the ground, looking much like a scolded child.

Though Hikaru was silent, he let his hand gently brush my shoulder as he left the dining room. I met his eyes briefly before he turned in the door way. That moment of contact was our sign of surrender. He smiled once, I just blinked.

They were gone, I sighed, flopping down into the plush head chair at the head of the table.

"Fuck," I slew under my breath, "I have to get three people ready for a party in two hours," giving my pearl ring a few twists around my thumb, I told myself, "Well, better get started."

* * *

I **apologise** for the lateness.

I've been _busy, _I suppose...

Perhaps the _next _chapter will be _easier _to write...

Well, here's more **Shinri**, if that helps...

~Hadley-sensei


	7. 7: Festivities in White

A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 7

_Festivities in White..._

The dress was too short, and I felt uncomfortable even after I put the leggings on. Well, that might have been because the dress went about five inches past my ass and the leggings were thigh-highs...

I sighed, and slipped the stark white dress on anyway. Despite it's length, it was still rather conservative, yet chic. It had small, off-the-shoulder type sleeves, that sat right on the curves of my shoulders. The neckline was a deep scoop neck, that showed a very small amount of cleavage. The bodice was taken in just beneath my bust line, accenting the area a bit. Under the skirt was a black petty-coat, reaching only about an inch or so longer than the dress itself. My leggings were sheer and black, and I grabbed a pair of knee-high fauxfurwhite Eskimo boots with a small wedge heel. Overall, I have to say the twins did a good job in picking out my outfit. It was eccentric yet stylish with a modern twist on a classical look.

Quickly, I laced my hair with a bit of holding spray, combed it into a slightly less spiky style than usual. Standing back from the mirror, I decided my look was innocent enough that I could go bare-face to the event. Deciding I was finished, I walked over to the adjoined styling room between mine and the twin's bedrooms.

They weren't there yet, probably still getting ready. I took this time to pull out the proper products needed for the event. I always kept a stock of fine, very expensive hair products. They were used on rare occasions, even for people of the Hitachiin's status. Carefully, I pulled out different spray cans and vials, choosing the exact ones I would be needing tonight. I decided to give the twins a more conservative look, straightening their hair, and replicating a more modern version of the style they used to wear in their Middle School days.

I had just lain out all of the products neatly on the salon style counter when the twins walked (or rather waltzed) in.

They were simply stunning.

Literally, their outfits were plain, yet well tailored, consisting of silk button-up shirts and slacks. Kaoru wore a beautifully colored navy one, while Hikaru wore one in a garnet color. Both wore black slacks that elongated their legs substantially. They were a picture of perfection, and I was here to make them inhuman. Beauty products are amazing, aren't they?

The twins stared me down, long and heard with identical pairs of amber eyes. Both of the brothers held looks of shock and appraisal. Obviously, they were quite proud of the outfit choice, but seemed not to expect it to look as it did on me.

"Shinri-koi..." They began in harmony.

"You look..." Hikaru trailed off, a loss for words. His eyes traveled up and down, boring deep into my skin.

"Stunning." Kaoru eventually finished. He seemed the more surprised of the two.

Not feeling comfortable with their complements, I just shuffled my feet and shrugged, gaze glued to the ground. "Just take a seat..."

I decided to work on Kaoru first, as he was sitting in the closer chair. Carefully, I draped a thick black apron over his shoulders, protecting his shirt (which, more than likely, was worth more than all of my clothes combined). Hikaru titled his chair back, lounging with his hands folded behind his head, still watching me intently from the corner of his eyes.

"These celebrations are such a bore, eh, Shinri-koi?" he asked, voice droning with boredom.

"I guess." My mind was elsewhere as I began to gently rub the styling product into Kaoru's hair.

"Are you feeling better, Shinri-koi?" Kaoru asked, his chin tucked to his chest. My hands had to forcefully keep it there, as he had a problem with holding his head still as I worked on it. Hikaru did not have this problem, which is another way I can tell them apart.

"A little."

"Hey, are you okay?" Hikaru quirked a brow in my direction, seeming more apprehensive than concerned. "Cause if you get sick at the party, neither Kaoru nor I will be able to help you much..."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine. If I need to head home, I have the separate car anyway," snatching a comb from the counter I started to sculpt Kaoru's auburn hair into the style I wanted. "Besides, it won't affect you much if I do end up getting sick. Once you leave the house, that's probably the last time I'll see you guys."

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked, twisting his head up so he could look me in the eye. I returned his look with my own annoyed expression, fists firmly planted on my hips. Whispering a quick, "Sorry!" Kaoru ducked his head again.

"Why is what?" I asked.

This time, Hikaru finished Kaoru's question, "Why is it that Oka-san doesn't let you sit with us during the dinner, or mingle in our crowds, or let us dance with you on the dance floor?"

I glanced up at him, my eyebrows raised with slight surprise, "You guys don't know...?"

They both shook their heads. I had to quickly grab Kaoru's and force it still. He grumbled in response.

Sighing, I continued, "I'm of a lower social class. The whole reason I live in your mansion is because your mother took me in after I lost my house. Even if I continued to be your stylist, I would still only make enough money for an apartment, maybe a crappy loft, if I'm lucky." Quickly, I flung the apron off of Kaoru, giving him a final once over before moving on to Hikaru. "I don't have your riches, and I don't have blood ties to anyone remotely wealthy. Everyone knows that in these types of events, the princes do not associate themselves with paupers, and vice verse."

"But," Hikaru began as I pushed his chair into a more upright position and draped the apron over his shoulders, "You're Okka-san's assistant, aren't you? Shouldn't that give you some right to be seen with us?"

"In the office, yes. At social events, no."

"Then why bother coming at all?"

"I'm just to add to your mother's entourage."

* * *

The party was exactly as I had expected it to be. It took place in a giant, luxurious hotel that was owned by the Twin's aunt. I sat in the dining room. It had a clear view to the ballroom, where the twins currently were. They were lost in a sea of younger girls, most of them either models or daughters of the designers. The twins considered these types of girls useless, and rarely gave them the attention they longed for. My theory was proven correct when my gray-eyed gaze caught their amber ones.

I couldn't help but smile at the pained expressions of boredom they shot me. In a mocking gesture, I held up my crystal glass of ice water to them, in a "cheers to misery."

Again, the two boys disappeared, being swarmed by all the young women in the room. So, being left with nothing to do, I went back to observing. There was one thing I always noticed at these types of events, and that was the type of people who attended them. For this party, there were three categories of people.

First, the executives. Yuzuha fit into this category, though she was much higher up than the rest. Still in the group were the designers (this was a party to celebrate her new firm executive, after all), as well as some of the modeling agency CEOs. These people all spoke to one another in the same casual-business tone, often discussing the latest styles and who's line is selling best.

Second came the relatives of these people, where Hikaru and Kaoru fit in. In truth, these were the people who waltzed around liked they owned everyone. Most of their ages ranged from tweens to mid-thirties. Really, most of them just sat around, wasting their lives until they could inherit their parent's company. They pranced around, socializing in a fairly repugnant way, sucking up to those who may prove useful, and dismissing those who don't.

Lastly, there were worthless peon employees like me. These people were generally the suck ups, the ones the executives know they could count on. These were the people rushing around, taking numbers and handing out business cards, always ready to wait hand and foot on whoever it is they work for.

Just as I was about to contemplate this hierarchy farther, I heard a familiar harmonic buzz coming from the small white clutch back on the table. I reached for my purse, retrieving my cell phone. There was one new text message waiting for me on the screen.

**From: Kaoru  
Shi-koi, meet us in the 5th lounge room in 10 mins, we R bored!**

I rolled my eyes, having suspected such a thing to happen. The twins and I usually snuck away from the crowds, often finding an empty spot in the building for the three of us to occupy in peace.

Still holding my bag, I left the quiet tea table, and began maneuvering across the hall to the West Wing of the Hotel. The first floor of the West Wing were all types of lounges and bars. Lounge Room number five was located just around the first corner of the hallway. I opened the large double doors to find the room barren of life.

It was fairly extravagant for a lounge room...

The center of the room was a low, French style coffee table, surrounded by three love seats, each covered in powder-white, embroidered apolustry with lace trim. The wooden arms of the furniture were painted a brilliant gold, and the white/baby blue color scheme immediately made me thing of Victorian-Era France. I sighed, moving my tired feet to a gorgeously crafted chase lounge chair that was sitting in the back of the room, outlooking onto a beautiful landscape of the illuminated city below. I sat on the edge, leaning one arm against the raised part of the seat and setting my bag down at the opposite end.

In this casual pose, legs crossed, arms resting by my sides, I viewed the sky line below. We were pretty high up in the hotel, and while I was terrified of heights, looking out of a high window never seemed to bother me.

There was a small click from behind me, and I turned to see one of the massive doors swing open.

"About time, guys-"

I cut myself off when I noticed it was not my two identical friends at the door, but rather someone taller.

Someone with died white-blue hair and matching eyes.

"Hello, Shinri-chan," he smiled.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, duuuuuun...! ****What's gonna happen now?**

_Real quick:_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! ... At all!

Now, this was a transition chapter (hence why it took forever for me to write it!), but the next chapter is quite exciting and a major plot point in the story! Wheee, let's see how long it takes me to write that one!

Hope you enjoyed!

~Hadley-sensei


	8. 8: Shocked to Black

**Warning: This chapter is graphic.**

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 8_

_Shocked to Black..._

Rain had begun pouring from the skies when as soon as we exited the building, running towards the car.

I couldn't breath... I couldn't even blink. I just stared.

The twins flanked my sides, each showing a mixture of rage, fear, and distress. Kaoru seemed more upset than anything; I could see the tears welling in his eyes. Hikaru, on the other hand, was in a blind fury. His lips were tightly pressed in a line, while his auburn eyes glared forward.

"Take us home, now." He spat at the driver.

One of them had put their coat over my bare shoulders. I suspected it must have been cold... I couldn't tell though, in such a state of shock.

"I'm sorry, Shinri..." I vaguely heard Kaoru whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry... We'll never let that happen again, okay?"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Hikaru shouted, causing both Kaoru and I to flinch. Hikaru had finally broken, and the rage flowed into tears down his face. "We shouldn't have left her alone, Kaoru...!"

* * *

_"Hello, Shinri-chan," Taji greeted smoothly as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him._

_A chill ran down my spin, and the thought of being alone with him made my stomach churn. I pushed the feeling away. He worked for Yuzuha, and I should respect him._

_"Of course not, Taji-san," I mumbled quietly, awkwardly. "Congratulations again on joining the Hitachiin Fashion Firm."_

_He strode over to the couches nearby me, taking an elegant seat. Taji gestured for me to come sit by him._

_Something within me cried for me to turn around, and walk out the door. But, I didn't listen, passing it off to just be the illness I felt the day earlier. My insides heaved as I shakily sat next to him._

_"You know, Shinri-chan..." He lent in close, "You're quite pretty."_

_I smelt alcohol on his breath. Not champagne or wine... Something stronger._

_"You could model, you know," he continued, inching even closer, "I could make you a model."_

_My eyes stayed glued to the floor. I regretted sitting in the first place._

_"That's very generous of you, Taji-san," I murmured to my hands which were clenching the hem of my dress, "But I'm happy with my job now."_

_"Come now, Shinri," He tutted his tongue. I felt his lips on the shell of my ear, and his breath coated the side of my neck. "I could make you famous..."_

_He covered my small, pale hand, with his much larger one._

* * *

"Why didn't we go meet her earlier, Hikaru...?" Kaoru whispered to his twin, his arms tightly wrapped around my shoulders.

"It was those stupid girls..." Hikaru snarled. "We stopped to talk to those models."

Kaoru sighed, "No girl should ever come before Shinri-koi..."

Hikaru shook his head, "We'll never leave you alone again."

His brother nodded in agreement.

Hikaru drew just as close, but settled to just grab onto my hand. The car seemed to move at an agonizing pace, we all just wanted to get away from that place.

"We're sorry, Shinri-koi..."

I felt no comforting in hearing them use my nickname. Usually it left me feeling alleviated and even cherished. Now, I just felt numb. Pulling the jacket tighter around me, I managed to get a faint whiff of fresh apples. This was Hikaru's coat...

* * *

_I did nothing as he fell on top of me... My body was paralyzed in fear._

_Taji was uncomfortably warm, sweat started dripping down my neck. I could hear his loud inhale as he pressed his nose into my hair._

_"Taji-san... Please stop." I wasn't stupid. I knew what he wanted, yet I was too fearful to do anything about it._

_"No, Shinri-san."_

* * *

My mouth was shielded shut as we passed through the city. I doubt my voice would've worked, even if I did open my mouth.

Kaoru seemed unable to let me go. He kept a constant hand on me as we drove home, whether it was just a touch of my shoulder, or a full-out embrace. His touch was so different than Taji's; Kaoru's was light, almost feminine.

Hikaru had chosen to move away after only a moment or two of sitting with me. Though he had sat next to me for a short while, he soon moved over to the window after a few minutes. Instead of being close, and attempting to comfort me, he chose to stare out the window in a rage. His glare was intense, and focused on the outer skyline. Hikaru never was one to get really close to someone beside's Kaoru, while Kaoru was more open and more willing to physical contact, Hikaru really didn't touch anyone without having to.

The murderous rage in his amber eyes frightened me. I showed my first expression since entering the car, a look of concern and sympathy.

Hikaru caught my look. He stared back at me, eyes softening to a point, but he didn't smile or seem empathetic.

He just stared. Analytic and unreadable as always. His expression pulled me out of my shock a bit. His anger was subsiding slowly, bubbling away inwardly. I felt horrible, knowing that they were upset because of me...

* * *

_"I know you want it, Shinri-chan," he purred, hands already pushing the skirt of my dress up past my hips. "Look how short this dress is... You're practically begging for someone like me to come along and take you."_

_Tears stung my eyes, I could feel bruises forming from where he was holding me down. There was really no need to at this point, though... My body was already playing possum, even though my mind screamed at me to run, or shout for help, or... or just do **something! **_

_"Please... Taji-san..." I tried to reason with him, but my throat was dry and my tongue was finding difficulty in forming words, "Just stop..."_

_My phone was sitting on the table nearby, the front screen lit up with the time. It was already five minutes past when the twins were supposed to meet me. Usually they were punctual, and I prayed they were on their way. _

_Taji bit my neck fiercely, causing me to pull away from my thoughts; fear and helplessness taking over me once again. _

_"You seem distracted, Shinri-san. I'd very much prefer it if you were more focused..." He emphasized his point by roughly shoving his hips against mine. I clearly felt his fully erect member pressing against my inner thigh._

_I shuddered, sobbing, "No, no!" I cried, my mind whirling. My only attempt to fight back was to thrash a bit, but he weighed me down, pinning one of my arms beneath his shoulder, and holding my other down by the wrist._

_He trusted against me again, making sure to pause when our bodies touched, rubbing his crotch against mine a few times before pulling back._

_Taji was now far enough away that there was a little space between us, but he was still close enough to pin me down. I prayed that this might be where he would stop, but I was dreadfully wrong. His free hand slicked beneath my dress, lifting it up past my hips, letting it rest just beneath my rib cage. Leaving my dress there, he let his hand travel back down, running coldly over my thigh... up my side to my concave stomach... then down between my legs. He rubbed, applying a painful amount of pressure._

_I flinched, biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming._

_He only laughed at my anguished expression, linking one of his fingers beneath the hem of my panties. _

_He chuckled deeply. "So cute, Shinri-chan..." _

_'I said no...' I thought to myself, 'I always said no...'_

_I felt the fabric between my legs being loosened and pulled._

_I shut my eyes tightly, flashes of what's to come and what's been done already passing behind my eyelids. I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't become a victim. It's too much... Too much._

_"Get **off**__ me!" I finally mustered, using all of my feeble strength to haul my body upwards, knocking my forehead into his chin. This successfully stunned him, much to my relief. I used my new found time to heave all of my weight to the side, knocking both him and I onto the floor. _

_We landed with a loud crash, Taji falling into a nearby table a few feet away. He was still somewhat stunned from my attack. The force I threw him off with was enough to have him collide with the corner of the table. A trickle of blood poured from just behind his hairline. _

_I whimpered, knowing I had to get out of there quickly. Just as I was scrambling to my feet, Taji's delirium wore off. _

_"You insolent bitch!" he seethed. _

_I gasped when he stood, one of his hands over the cut on his head, the other clenched in a shaking fist. _

_My moment of strength diminished, the weakness and terror returning. I shook, eyes darting for an escape. The only one was the door, and Taji was closer to that than I was... He'd catch me._

_That turned out to be the least of my worries, I noted, as the man took a few short strides towards me. I staggered backwards, but he caught my wrist in a violent grab. I lost my balance, slipping in the already traction-less boots I wore. His grip was bone crushing as he propelled me against the couch again. Not even a second passed before he was on top of me._

_"I'll teach you to mar my-"_

_His sentence was cut when he was suddenly flung from the couch. My vision was met with a livid Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru's breathing was staggered, and when his glaring auburn eyes saw my exposed stomach and ruffled dress, he turned to Taji with menace. Kaoru looked more shocked and horrified, but the anger within him soon bubbled to the top. _

_My chin dropped to my chest in shame, even though I had been told there was nothing to be ashamed of, I still felt humiliated. Weakly, I pulled my dress down as far as it would go. _

_Kaoru rushed to my side, assessing any damage. He didn't speak as he took me so gently by the shoulders, pulling me up from the couch. I was rushed to the door._

_"Hikaru!" He called back to his brother, who I had just noted was beating down Taji, both physically and verbally. _

_I hadn't even noticed._

_Hikaru wasn't the strongest, but he was in good shape... Plus he had the advantage of having knocked Taji into dizziness. The pure rage of it all worried me, though. Hikaru seemed relentless._

_Kaoru reluctantly left my side to pull Hikaru off of the villainous man, dragging him back to the door._

_Together, they gently pushed me through the doorway, out into one of the many winding hallways of the hotel. _

_"Come on, Shinri," they said in a solemn unison, "We're going home now."_

* * *

**Whoo... So yeah!... ;-; I'm sorry!  
This story took a back seat to my others, and just wasn't in the front of my mind... This chapter especially took me awhile because it leads to a major plot point, but isn't really a plot point in itself. Hell, we aren't even halfway through!  
But, since this chapter is out, I should be able to move along smoothly.  
Also, I'd like to thank **hauarie** for giving me the incentive to post this chapter.  
Anyway, I hope this new DRAMATIC chapter makes up for my absence!**

**~Hadley-sensei**

**P.S. The rating for this story has changed from T to M (because of this graphic chapter). While there won't be many more chapters quite like this (it is an OHSHC story after all!), this will not be the only time that issues of rape and violence will occur. If you can't stomach it, please stop reading. All graphic chapters will have a warning (much like at the top of this chapter, the only warning you'll get), and will be plausible to skip, though you will miss out on some major plot development.**


	9. 9: Desensitized to Grey

_A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin: 9_

_Desensitized to Gray..._

I just wanted to sleep. Sleep for days, for weeks, or months or years. I didn't want to see anyone, not even Hikaru or Kaoru, much to their displeasure.

_'It almost happened again... How could I let it happen **again**?'_

"Shinri-koi?" Kaoru called through the bathroom door, "I need you to say something, it's been fifteen minutes."

That was their routine since I got home. As soon as the limo had pulled up to the house, they rushed me inside. I forced myself up the stairs to my room. Mindlessly in a daze, I gathered a new change of clothes and towels and headed for the bathroom. Hikaru wouldn't let me go in unless one of them was in there with me. He was thinking rashly. Kaoru, a little more level-headed, suggested that the twins would stay in my bedroom and just checked in every so often to make sure I hadn't done anything... impulsive.

Suicide or self-harm wasn't my objective. I just wanted to wash myself of this night.

I've been sitting on the floor of the tub, letting the showerhead pelt me with lukewarm water. My skin was pruning, but I couldn't bring myself to leave...

I just sat, staring at the bottom of the stark white tub. I hadn't even bothered to pull back the shower curtain. Small puddles were beginning to cover the surrounding floor.

For a while now, I've been staring at my wrist. A pattern of dark purple bruises were forming where Taji had grabbed me. I haven't checked, but I assume there was an similar bruise on my shoulder.

My back was sore, from when I had pushed him off me and fell to the ground. There might be a bruise there, too.

A shaky breath passed my lips. I felt horrid, filthy, and ashamed. Without thinking, I grabbed the bottle of body wash that had faithfully sat next to me the entire time. Pouring a large amount of its contents into my hand, I scrubbed myself down for the dozenth time, only using my hands.

"I'm fine," I croaked out to Kaoru, covering myself with the flower sented suds.

I heard him sigh from behind the door, then shuffle away. Again, I ducked my head between my knees, pressing my hands down on the back of my scalp.

_'Why do **I **have to feel ashamed? Why am I the one who has to suffer like this? I was the victim... I did nothing wrong...'_

There was an inner conflict fueled within me, driven by a mixture of memories and torn feelings. A part of me believed that this night _was _my fault. That I should have been more careful... But how in the heavens am I to blame? I would never get attacked... I would never get _raped _on purpose! No... no more feeling ashamed. I did nothing wrong.

_'The only thing I have to feel ashamed about is that I'm feeling this way... That people treat me like I'm about to break... And that I give them a reason to treat me like I'm about to break...'_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were, for once, speechless. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything to the other. They just sat next to each other on the side of Shinri's bed, waiting for this night to end.

"We have to tell mom," Hikaru finally spoke up.

Kaoru had been thinking the exact same thing, though he had not voiced it.

"When does she get home?" Kaoru didn't even know why he bothered asking.

They both knew their mom was a social butterfly. A social butterfly with _lots_ of money. She had a habbit of finding a new group of friends, then suddenly traveling abroad with them...

It could be days before she gets back. Or it could be a matter of hours.

"Our top priority should be Shinri, right now..." Kaoru vouched, watching his brother closely. Kaoru knew that Hikaru wanted nothing more than to punish that Taji guy... Kaoru wanted that too, but he also knew that Shinri had to come first. "You know her past as well as I do, Hikaru..."

Hikaru felt sick. No real man would ever rape a girl. That's what the two had wanted to teach her. They promised to be chivalrous and good to her; she was their friend...

They wanted to show her that there were real gentlemen still left in the world.

"We should invite her to the Host Club again," the boys chorused out of the blue.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at one another.

"She can be a guest," Kaoru suggested.

"And she won't have to work!" Hikaru continued, just as excited as his twin.

Just as they were to continue their brainstorm, the bathroom door burst open. The boys turned sharply, wide eyed at the bathrobe-clad Shinri standing in the doorway. She marched past them, her expression void of emotion except for a bit of dead determination glinting in her eyes. Frankly, her look scared them.

"Shinri-koi...?" Kaoru began as the small girl strode past them.

Seeing as she didn't respond, the two decided to watch her in silence.

Shinri briskly walked past the two on her bed, heading straight for the cabinets that held all of her hair supplies. Blindly, she grabbed various bottles and boxes of products the twins couldn't clearly see. Without a word, she headed right back into the bathroom.

The door slammed shut again, the only noise following was the quiet "click" of the lock inside.

* * *

"Something has to change, something has to change!" I chanted under my breath, furiously mixing a chemical concoction. My mind was working on auto-pilot, and forced my hands to work at a frenzied pace.

A strong aroma hit my nostrils as I opened the multiple products I had shanghaied. Not bothering to read labels or take any sort of protective precautions, I poured the contents of each package into a basin I had found under the bathroom sink.

Did I really have no other response than to break down? Had I really become this damaged? This... Collapsible?

That's what I was. A little broken doll, feeling used and dirty.

"No..." I choked, tears starting up again after a brief break. "No, I have to... Something has to change."

I'm expected to fall apart. I'm expected to act destroyed... But was I?

Currently, yes...But will I be this way forever?

I had been trying so hard to build myself up after my first attack... It had taken some time, but I was actually getting there... Then, tonight happened.

I'm back to square one.

The liquid in the plastic basin turned to a deep black, little hints of different colors swirling around the edges. _'Close enough,' _I thought, grabbing a stiff black brush from one of the now empty little boxes. Dipping half of the brush into the basin, I combed the thick liquid through my hair, slobbing my short locks with this black gunk. After spreading the brush's contents on a patch of my hair, I dipped the brush again.

...I suppose someone had to be.

But... why?

I scraped another glob of black dye over my head, covering another patch of faded blue. Soon my head was covered. I took the time to notice that my hair had indeed gotten longer... More shaggy and out of shape. While waiting for my new color to set in, I grabbed a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

I guess there's just something wrong with me.

Back in my runway days, I heard the word "perfect" a lot. Everything had to be perfect, my skin, my hair (if they could see me now!), my makeup, my smile, my timing, my weight, my clothes... So that's what I was. I was perfect.

Well, on the outside, at least.

"Shinri!" I heard banging on the door, "Are you coming out soon?"

Just from the voice, I couldn't tell if it was Hikaru or Kaoru. Either way, they sounded pretty worried.

"I'll be out in ten minutes!" I called back, using a strong volume that I hadn't heard from myself in a long time. It startled me so much, I almost dropped the dye-covered brush in my hands.

"Hikaru and I..." he continued, "We just want to let you know, we're gonna be here for you no matter what!"

New tears welled in my eyes. Different than the self-pity driven crying from before. These were tears of gratitude, happiness even.

Kaoru continued to shout through the bathroom door as I stuck my head back under the shower. "We'll never let anything like what happened tonight happen to you again. We're gonna help! We even called Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai, they wanna give you self defense lessons!"

I nearly laughed at that part. I'm only slightly taller than Hani himself, and about weigh half as much. But still... Karate lessons could be fun...

"We're gonna talk to Mom," this voice had a slightly different tone, so I guess this was Hikaru, "We're gonna make sure this Taji guy never even looks at you again!"

The water gathering in the tub was nearly clear. I turned off the showerhead with a quick jerk, letting the last bit of water drip down from my now sharply styled bangs.

"We'll help you!" the voice changed back to Kaoru, "We mean it this time!"

I toweled off my head, leaving my hair damp, yet manageable. Considering how un-tactful I had been with the dye, the color turned out fairly well... It was a strange deep purple which would be mistaken for black if not looked at carefully. Though the color clashed with my pale skin (I made a mental note to get out in the sun more), the darkness held a strength to it... One that reflected in my eyes. Satisfied, I slipped into a pair of PJ pants and a large t-shirt.

"We promise!" two voices chorused, almost pleadingly from the other side of the door.

Throwing a towel around my neck, I practically ripped open the bathroom door. My emergence from the steamy room felt so refreshing...

"I'll hold you to that," I sternly met the two startled pairs of amber eyes. "Cause I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

**I live! So. Odd inspiration for this chapter. P!nk's "Fucking Perfect." Shinri was pretty far from my mind when I heard the song, but then I was going through my Doc Manager, and saw this was half-done. Suddenly, everything clicked! I'm back on track for where this story is going, and doing away with the frivolous pieces I was going to have. But I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Anything you wanna see from this story? (Besides faster updates...hahaha...heh) Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Hadley-sensei **


	10. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

Okay, so as some of you may know, I posted a message on my profile stating that I'm more or less going to re-vamp my stories.

_This is the general notice that will be posted in all of my stories, and will explain which ones will and will not be taken down, and whether or not they will come back up or just be edited._

To begin…

**A Touch of Gold to Ivory Skin:  
**Unfortunately, this story is going to be removed and will most likely not return. I'm unhappy with the character, and the story wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. While I'm likely to post another story with the same pairing (HikaruxOCxKaoru), this particular story will not return.

**A Controversy of Character:  
**This story is a huge maybe for me. I enjoy the Iwa trio, but started writing before I had a solid plot behind it. So this story may re-appear (probably as a short-story or one-shot), with a slight tweaking of the cast. But, for now, it will be deleted.

**A Rather Deviant Damsel:  
**If you're a fan of this story, you're in luck. This one shall remain untouched and be updated shortly. So… yeah.

**Falling With Style:  
**Ugh… It took a lot to come to this conclusion, but I'm dumping this one. The OC is a total Sue in my eyes. But I love Love Triangles, and will defiantly be posting a similar story with that pairing (FredxOCxGeorge). However, the OC and plot will be much different, to the point I won't even call it a re-vamp of this story. Again, I'm sorry, I know this story had a lot of fans.

**Injustice of Living:  
**Again, this one's pretty lucky. I'm keeping this story more or less as-is. However, each chapter posted so far will be edited slightly (just for wording/typos/etc. so no plot changes). But the story won't be taken down. A notice will be posted with the newest chapter on which chapters have been edited if you wish to re-read them.

**My Fight for Flames:  
**Okay, so this story was never really given a shot. I'm going to re-post it, but as a short story (probably a three-shot), and leave it be. This one never got much attention, anyway. As much as I enjoy the character, I'm not too hung up on it.

**Silver Lining:  
**Okay, this is another one that I jumped the gun on as far as not planning out the plot enough. I know where I want it to go, but what I have written is going in the opposite direction. Which is dumb, but true. Soooo… I think I'm going to re-vamp this story. The first few chapters should be more or less the same, but beyond the third chapter, it will be different. Very different. The beginning may be different, too. So disregard what I said about it being the same. Cause it won't. Hebi/Gin will more or less be the same, though.

Alright, that covers everything. I have everything that's posted here archived, so nothing will be lost, no worries there. You guys have my permission to archive (i.e. save to your own drive) these stories, just don't post them anywhere else. If you have any questions, feel free to message me.

These stories will be up for another week, maybe two before I delete them for good.

So, yeah. That's it. Again, PM me with questions, but keep complaints to yourself, please. I'm really sorry about some of this, if you were really looking forward to seeing these stories completed, and I can't thank you enough for the support you've given me so far. But it's just that I really don't like these stories as they are. I feel like I've grown significantly as a writer since posting some of them. The early ones especially just aren't up to my standards, and I feel are a bad representation of me as an author. So, I'm very sorry, but this is something I need to do in order to continue posting here.

Thanks for reading!  
~Hadley-sensei


End file.
